


Paraísos Artificiales

by Varmint



Series: IDFC [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, F/M, Fives Makes Bad Decisions, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied Sexual Content, King of Disaster Fives, M/M, Padmé Amidala Isn't Any Better Off, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: Title translates to Artificial Paradises.Fives is in a relationship with Padmé and Anakin and he is stunned and overjoyed- these two are mostly perfect, although, he could do without the constant distractions they bring.OR! The five times Anakin, Padmé, or both, convince Fives that bad ideas are good and he's got to pay for their lack of self control and the one time he gets back at them.Sequel to 'Dulce Locura'.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Padmé Amidala/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Anakin Skywalker
Series: IDFC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/885195
Kudos: 12





	Paraísos Artificiales

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of my story 'Dulce Locura' from, like, four years ago- for background as to how these three got together and a deeper look into Fives' worries about his clone-hood and this relationship, y'all should really read that.
> 
> Once again, I should let y'all know that all I know about the Star Wars world is what I've seen in the Clone Wars- I'm making up a lot as I go along or researching minimally because... like... it's fanfiction and I just want to keep it simple, fun, yet understandable without being too in-depth.
> 
> Next chapter will have Padmé convincing Fives to make bad decisions- not like he needs much pushing, though. He's a king of disaster all by himself.

_**(1) Anakin- A Simple Reconnaissance Mission with the General is Never Just Simple** _

This relationship was completely new to Fives. Every single touch shared still managed to set his heart on fire. The knowledge of being in a relationship with the two most perfect beings he had ever met was overwhelming, most of the times. Every thought about his lovers made his heart swell and he knew he was a love-struck idiot, but he felt like he had a right to be. Padmé and Anakin were his; he was Padmé and Anakin's.

Being on Naboo had been a paradise. For that day that it had been just him and his newly acquired lovers, insulated in the palace with no on to see them and condemn them, Fives had experienced the one thing he had honestly believed he would always go without: _love_.

Their time together had been short, yes, but it had meant _something_.

Unfortunately, they had only been able to really share in each other's presence for a good Naboo rotation. After that, the General and he had needed to pack up to be shipped off to the next planet they would have to fight for, all the while the Senator had to make her way back to Coruscant and her Senate.

Fives had expected things to be, more or less, business as usual with the General, even after they had become something official. At the end of the day, he was an ARC Trooper that would eventually have to leave the 501st behind because of his duties and the General was... well... a _Jedi General_ that lead countless of brothers in a bloody war. Their jobs were had stakes that were much too high to be fooling around.

Fives had underestimated the General and, really, he should have seen the human's _absolute lack of professionalism_ coming from a parsec away.

In a way, the only reason as to why Fives had been so prepared to go back to normality had been because he was a _clone_. Anakin Skywalker was a human, though, and, because of this, had never had to contemplate the horror of _ceasing to exist_ for just being _different_. Their backgrounds were so different that even though their fly-by-the-seat-of-their-pants personality was quite similar in battle, their worries about this relationship just _weren't_ the same.

The risk Fives ran in getting caught was much higher than the one either the Senator or the General ran... maybe he should try and make that clear at some point?

Eh... That could wait.

What couldn't, though, was the situation he currently faced because of the General.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

It was still so foreign to hear such words from one of the most perfect beings in the galaxy. Especially when he _knew for a fact_ that these words were meant for _him_.

Still, they had a mission to complete; men that were waiting for them to come back. This was no time for a make-out session.

"I- uh- I don't think this is the right time, S-"

He was cut off by a sudden, _eager_ kiss.

The Senator had warned him about this. Before they had left Naboo after the wonderful, unbelievable time they had spent together, she had cautioned him about the General's reckless disregard for a specific mission when she was around. Even though she hadn't been sure if he would act similarly when with Fives, she had still let the clone know that he was, in essence, a danger to himself because of how blinded he became when romance filled his brain.

In retrospect, he _should_ have taken her words more seriously. _All_ of the 501st had witnessed, to varying degrees, how easily distracted the General became when their missions hit 'dull' or 'boring' points. Fives and his brothers had played sabacc or _taab-rugam_ at different points of their lives with their less than strict leader; every single one of the clones under the General knew that he was always looking for _something_ to do. There had been whole campaigns where the human male had spent so much time interacting with his troops that even _Ahsoka_ had deemed it necessary to let him know he was being much too lenient and irresponsible with his duties.

Ahsoka had been the first person to come find him when he had joined the 501st to ask for some kind of new game to play or story to tell- both Jedi were striking in their eagerness with getting to know the brothers. But, the point still stood that, if the Commander had found it necessary to let the General know he was going too far, it usually was because he _was._

These moments didn't even encompass all the times the General had needlessly complicated an operation because of the Senator's own involvement... hmm... putting it in this manner, Fives really should have been more... _careful_?

They were alone. The other man had at least been careful enough to make sure they couldn't be easily witnessed before he made a move on him. And now that his true plans had been revealed... Fives could see he had been ignorant.

How could he have been such an oblivious fool?

In all honesty, Fives hadn't thought that the Jedi had held any ulterior motives when he'd asked Fives to join him on the reconnaissance of the ruins nearby their newest encampment. He had honestly believed that this would be a simple scan and search of the area before they returned to camp and reported to their superiors; they had done this plenty of times before, after all, so he hadn't needed to think much of it.

This planet wasn't in imminent danger- at the moment- nor did they have to fear any danger from the planet- yet again, for the time being. But it was within the same system as Abregado, which was a fact that had all of the brothers feeling particularly on edge over what they may meet. Even though that larger planet was known for its rough tendencies, this specific barren satellite had been uninhabited for so long that intel insisted there was no danger in staying here as they prepared for a siege on a target they had yet to be informed about.

Quite frankly, he should have known better than to think that his General had just wanted him to accompany him on recon. He should have known ulterior motives were had as soon as the human had pulled him away from a rather riveting conversation with Rex and Jesse about how truly odd Naboo finger foods were. But he hadn't. Because even after a few rotations of officially being part of Anakin and Padmé's relationship, reality had not yet completely sunk in.

When he was finally able to pull himself away from the human, it was to find the man panting hungrily and glaring at him as if he had just taken away the most delicious meal he had ever eaten.

Considering what he now knew about Anakin's libido, the comparison wasn't too exaggerated.

"Sir," Fives cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes at the man. Since when was _he_ the one to think logically about anything? Wasn't he infamous among his brothers as impulsive and foolhardy- reckless enough, even, to give their own General a run for his money? "Are you sure this is a wise idea?"

"We're not expected back for at least an hour." the human stated simply, taking one step forward so he could be closer to Fives; he shrugged, a movement of ease and relaxation that allowed the clone to see his General was _not_ worried about anything... probably, he was too preoccupied with severe blood loos to be capable of too much intelligent thought.

Fives... _knew_ there was some kind of flaw to that logic. But the more he looked into the General's dark, lust filled eyes, the less certain he was of such a flaw. And when the man's sturdy natural arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in for a tight embrace, Fives honestly began to doubt there being anything wrong with them having a quick one-on-one session within the hour they were expected to be gone.

It was the soft, gentle, yet pleading kiss that was pressed into the left corner of his lips that sealed the deal.

"I've never been one to turn down a challenge. Let's see how much we can get done in such a tight constraint."

~/~

They had returned with only a few minutes to spare.

Fives' throat was now rather sore and the General's back was littered with small bruises due to the rocks he had been pressed against, but they both were accustomed to covering up much worse injuries in their usual lives- these were nuisances that were easy to ignore. Their immediate physical appearance was mostly unchanged- except for the fact that the General's hair was just a bit more disheveled than usual. Quite frankly, they had done a good job of controlling themselves and covering up any possible evidence.

None of his brothers had questioned their time out- it was completely customary for the General to pull either him or Rex away for simple recon like this from time to time. During these expeditions, it was completely normal for them to run into some kind of complication that caused a simple recon to turn into a small adventure. They always made it back safe, more or less, and everyone was aware of this; everything had gone so normally, actually, that there was absolutely _nothing_ to be questioned about where they had gone.

In a way, Fives was guilty over having such a large secret kept from his brothers. But, in a way, he was happy to have something _only_ for himself. Clones didn't have much in the way of _personal_ belongings except for some clothes, a few trinkets, and whatever secrets they just to keep.

One lover was a Jedi Knight; the other one of the most influential senators in the Senate. And he... was still _just a clone_.

In all honesty, he had never entertained the idea of having a _public_ relationship if he ever managed to end up with them. He had been prepared for sneaking around and stolen glances. He had known that if he ever stood a chance with them, their relationship was much too dangerous to ever see the light of day. And so he didn't really feel _bad_ about keeping quiet- just somewhat guilty over having access to something he was sure no other brother had ever experienced or would ever be able to experience.

As they strolled back into their camp, the General greeted a curious Commander Tano that was eager to find out about what they had seen and what kind of complications they had run into that had been so simple to overcome that they had returned within the hour they were supposed to have spent gone.

Fives winced a little at this- maybe they had been _too_ punctual? Normally, anything the General did met with some kind of complication that ruined any previous plans. Sticking to a timetable was virtually unheard of for the Jedi.

Still, they continued to walk across the camp, making their way towards the make-shift mess where they would be able to get some grub to eat.

"What? No mysterious orbs to tamper with? Not even a population of long-thought-extinct mole-people that want us off their turf?" the Commander prodded, earning a dismissive wave from the General; she turned to Fives with a skeptical look on her face. "C'mon, you're too quiet. _Something_ must have happened."

Beside himself, Fives smiled. The Commander was a perceptive one; he could appreciate and respect that, even if it was kind of annoying when he was trying to keep a secret from everyone in his life.

"For the first, and possibly last, time in my existence, Commander, the General did _not_ complicate a simple recon." with a shrug, he offered, "Although, I'm sure we can head into the jungle. Maybe _you'll_ trigger the secrets on this rock."

Her eyes twinkled with the energy of youth, but the General cleared his throat and stopped her from actually attempting to do what Fives had offered. "We both have to hand in a report, trooper."

"You're no fun." Ahsoka huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "How come you get to explore while I'm stuck with boring studies and meditation?"

"Because _you're_ the Padawan and _I'm_ the Master, Snips." the human rolled his eyes; they reached the tent that was their destination and Fives immediately noted the muffled shout of a brother _finally_ having won a bet.

With this final jab at the Commander, the General entered the tent. Fives and the young Jedi were left standing outside- and it was clear from the frown on her face that she was none-too-pleased with what the older man had said.

Fives smirked and raised his hand onto her shoulder, "There's nothing stopping us from sneaking out to see if there's more to see."

For a few seconds, the togruta attempted to keep her frown in place; but it wasn't long before she was smiling softly and shaking her head at him. "C'mon, Fives, _something_ always happens when Skyguy goes off on his own. You can trust me!"

He shook his head at this, "What makes you think something happened, kid?"

With a dramatic sigh, Ahsoka placed both hands on her hips and jutted her chin at him. "You've got dirt on you; just like Skyguy. So, clearly, _something_ happened."

Fives felt his blood _freeze_.

They... had not been as careful as he had once thought.

Quickly his mind worked out what he could say to appease the Padawan's curiosity without giving their secret away... and he soon sighed, retracting his hand from her shoulder to rest it on his own hip.

"Fine. You got us." he admitted dramatically, "The floor fell out from beneath us inside one of those ruins. The General lost his lightsaber for longer than either of us was comfortable with."

The smile such information sparked was one of pure amusement and joy- and Fives felt somewhat guilty for having thrown the General under the bus so very clearly. But, well... it was the best lie he could come up with that was mostly believable and didn't complicate the time frame of the mission.

"Oh, that's rich, Fives."

"You can't tell anyone, though." he sighed heavily, knowing he needed to really sell this performance to get her to believe him, then added, "What's your price?"

The smile became a smirk and Fives immediately knew he was doomed.

He never should have given in to the General.

~/~

Apparently, there _were_ dangerous secrets to this satellite that included a whole race that had once been thought extinct that had _not_ been happy to have intruders in their ancient home. Escaping from them hadn't been easy, but he wasn't an ARC Trooper for nothing; and the Commander hadn't done too bad herself.

Captain Rex had _not_ been happy to find them attempting to hobble back into camp, battered, bruised, and lighter due to the weapons and supplies they had lost while protecting themselves and going about a daring escape worthy of even General Skywalker's attention. And he had been even less pleased when the rest of the troops had needed to wake up in the middle of the night to fight off the incoming forces of those particularly short warriors that wanted them _gone_.


End file.
